The Orchestra (SyndiSparklez)
by Vertureoay
Summary: A series of unfortunate events befell Tom Cassell after he gains the title Dianite upon defeating his own god in the Realm of Mianite. He gains these dark magic and has to hide them from Mianite's followers, Tucker and Sonja, to keep Mianite from slaying him, leaving Jordan the only person he can trust. But then Ianite and the Shadows intervene and his attempts at Jordan fail.
1. Inheritance (CH 1)

**Chapter 1**

[Tom Cassell]

It was a beautiful fucking night. I recovered from the earlier fight with Dianite, and I was enjoying the North Star glisten and shine. Everyone else was recuperating in their own homes. It really was a beautiful night and it would've been better if Jordan was with me right now, enjoying the night view with me.

"You want that Ianite, don't you, Tom?" I heard a voice say. I twisted my head around and saw Nade smirking. He was fully recovered, as if he didn't sustain damage from the fight.

"Why are you referring to Jordan as 'that Ianite?' And why the fuck are you fully recovered? Last I saw you, you were bruised and shit." I asked.

"Let's not delve into that further. You want Jordan, don't you?" Nade pressed, walking by me and sitting next to me.

There was nothing to lose at this point, and I had no one else to confide these feelings to, so I started to speak. "Yeah. I've wanted him since the day he arrived on the island."

"Ianite is non-existent, right? She isn't in any way particularly real. If she was, she would have at least prostrated herself in front of Jordan and answered his prayers," he commented.

"Yeah. Where are you going with this?"

Nade looked at me and sighed. He took a letter from his pocket and handed it to me. Embossed on it was the Dianite logo.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Dianite told me to hold it for a while before you shot him. Told me he knew you would rebel and wanted me to give this to you as your ally," Nade said. "Open it."

I did and read the contents. "Tom, my most loyal follower. By the time you have received this from Nade, I am the blood on your hands. I will have been killed by you. Do not take what you did to me as rebelling to me. In fact, I enjoyed seeing you advance and surpass me. Gods don't die easily. I assure you I will return, but in a matter of many years. In this time," I coughed, then returned to reading. "In this time, you will become the heir to my throne. I shall give you the rights of a god and the title of Dianite. Your action had deemed you worthy of it. You now hold my power."

When I finished, the letter went up in flames. I looked at Nade. "What the actual fuck?"

"I don't know either. But you killing him made you Dianite, apparently."

"'The rights of a god…'" I mumbled.

"I'll test you. Summon a Ghast and kill it with the same power." Nade suggested. I agreed to test if what Dianite said was true.

I concentrated hard. I focused my energy into my hand and pushed myself. A second later I heard the Ghast's cries.

"It..fucking works!" Nade said triumphantly.

I did the same concentration and purged the Ghast. It actually worked.

"…Dianite, are you sure about this?.." I mumbled.

"This is what I'm trying to say. You're now Dianite himself. And you love that Ianite." Nade said.

I snapped. "He's not just 'that Ianite!'"

Nade glared at me. Then grinned. "You're fun to watch when you're obsessing over Jordan."

I blushed and looked away. He's right. I'm obsessing over Jordan. I looked at him and asked, "So what were you getting at?"

Nade sighed, "You don't get it, huh? You're Dianite. He's neutral and sometimes works for Mianite and his lackeys."

It sunk in. He doesn't trust Jordan _strategically_. As a friend, yeah. But knowing I'm basically Dianite now if he knew I would be the target of every person on Mianite.

"You're…right."

"Aren't I? Now how are you going to approach this?" Nade asked, looking at me curiously.

I paused, then spoke with fierce determination. "I'm going to trust him with this."

[Jordan Maron]

It's early in the morning and I'm still not half-recovered. I got pretty beat up in that battle against Dianite. Tom came through for me.

I exited my room and shuffled down the stairs to my kitchen. I wore an apron over my torn black shirt and green shorts. I got the oven's flames ready and my pan, then cracked an egg.

I had just cooked the egg when someone knocked on my door. They were rapping on the door furiously.

A voice came, and it came loudly. "Jordan!"

Tom? This early..? I looked at myself in the mirror and combed back my shaggy hair. I wasn't really ready for visitors, but okay…

I shuffled up the stairs and opened the door. Tom was one hundred per cent recovered and really quite handsome in his gray shirt.

"What's up, Tom? This early…?" I said.

"…I need to tell you something, Jordan," he said seriously.

I invited him in and waited in the living room. I got two cups of coffee and left my egg on the pan, letting the pan's residual heat cook it. I served Tom one cup of coffee and took the other.

"What was it you needed to tell me?" I asked.

"J-Jordan, I…" he stuttered. He was struggling to form his sentence evidently. "Okay, I'll just have to show you, if I can't say it."

I nodded and he stood up. He poised himself on the more spacious area in the living room and heavily breathed. He lifted his right arm and strained his reach.

"Tom, what the…" I began, when a sizeable fireball appeared and hovered on his hand. "…fuck?!"

I stood up and went close to him. "What's this, Tom?"

"I, um…" he began, sinking his head.

Suddenly, pieces fell into place. He inherited his god. I spoke up, "You…inherited Dianite."

Tom nodded.

I felt my shoulders buckle in fear. If word got out that Tom was now Dianite himself…he'd become the island's target. I…don't want that to happen. Not to Tom, specifically.

"Tom…" I said. "You haven't told anyone about this, right?"

"Only Nadeshot. Dianite told him to give this letter to me and told me I inherited his powers." Tom confided.

"You're worried this might get out?" I asked.

Tom raised his head, "..yeah. Are you going to tell anyone, Jordan?"

I looked into his eyes.

"No."

[Tom Cassell]

He fucking said no. He did. I knew I could count on him. I put my hands in my pocket and stood properly.

"Thanks for understanding, Jordan." I said, almost blushing.

"No problem, Tom," he said, smiling. God, his smile was cute. Then he went into the kitchen. He called out, "You want some breakfast?"

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled and I nodded bashfully. It was only thirty minutes before we got to eat. We talked and chatted as if nothing happened. Jordan is the type of guy you could talk to. That's one thing I loved from him.

Suddenly, whilst our eating, someone was knocking on his door. Jordan got up and went to the door. He opened it and blinding light filled the place. The light surrounded a beautiful lady of violet hair and embellishments. She was carrying a set of scales and a dagger, both gold wrought. I knew immediately that I was going to fear more about Jordan, because the woman standing at her door was Ianite, the goddess of balance and neutrality.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR's NOTE<strong>

You might have noticed, if you're a fan of the party, that there is something wrong in the timeline. Yes, that is correct. Throughout the story I will NOT follow the chronology of the episodes and I will change some parts to fit in what I want in the story. That's all, and I hope you enjoy the story. I appreciate a favorite/follow and if you've seen my DeviantArt, and liked my stuff, I'd also appreciate a comment, favorite or watch :D

Enjoy!


	2. Ianite (CH 2)

**Chapter 2 - Ianite**

[Jordan Maron]

Ianite was a gorgeous goddess. She had flowing violet hair with an underlay of a lighter color, violet eyes and slender body. She was robed in a lighter tint of violet and was embellished with various golden and emerald accessories. She was equipped with a golden dagger which was strapped onto her back.

I didn't know how to react. Absolutely. I was stammering at the sight of my apparently non-existent deity existing.

"Hello, my one follower," Ianite began, her radiance dimming.

I invited her in for a start. I stepped aside and she walked in. She looked at me and said, "What has happened to you?"

I started to stutter, when she added, "Do nott fret, my follower. You may speak to me however you shall please."

I felt like a weight on my shoulders was lifted. I breathed in and said, "Um, yesterday we all fought Dianite and Tom, there, his only loyal follower, killed him off."

Ianite smirked and snapped her fingers. Light gathered around me and veiled me.

I could hear Tom yell, "What the fuck?"

The veil shrunk and disappeared, with my clothing repaired.

"Um, thanks, Ianite." I said, blushing.

She turned and looked at Tom. She bent down to his level—she was very tall, taller than me and Tom—and whispered into his ear. Tom gave pretty shocked and surprised looks. Ianite then retreated and turned back to me.

"You deserve this for your trouble in keeping peace here, 'Jordan' is it?" Ianite said. She held out her hand and a bracelet appeared in light. It had gems rounding the rim. It immediately fit itself onto my left hand.

"Yes, Ianite. Um, thanks for the gift, m'lady!" I said, almost squealing. Ianite smiled and nodded goodbye. She disappeared in the light and left me and Tom to our own business.

Tom walked up to me. He put on a crazed look and asked, "What the fuck was that about?!"

"I don't know. But I feel like since Dianite is dead, her strength seeped back into her and she finally chose to visit me." I mumbled. I looked at him. "What did she say to you?"

Tom hesitated, sinking his head. I can tell he's making up a lie. But his voice seemed so natural I can't discern the sincerity. "She…told me to protect you."

"You're making this up," I said. "I can't believe my best friend is keeping secrets from me, right after I said he could trust me."

"No, it's not that…it's that…ugh!" Tom said, snapping. It's natural that he snaps, but this time, he seems conflicted.

"Alright, alright. I won't push this anymore. Let's just continue eating." I said.

Tom blushed and mumbled, "…Thanks."

[Sonja Reid]

I wondered how Jordan was doing. He, to be honest, was the one who took the most damage during the fight against Dianite.

I was walking to his house with Tucker by my side when we saw light trail from his house to the sky.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, looking at Tucker.

"I don't know, seems like someone was visited by Mianite."

Tucker started running towards Jordan's…actually good-looking house and I followed. He literally started banging down his door.

Jordan came and answered.

"What the fuck, Tucker?!" he yelled.

"What the fuck was that thing?!" Tucker yelled in an equally loud voice.

Suddenly, Tom appeared behind Jordan and was pushing the latter. "Can you guys be quiet?"

There was a long silence before one of them replied.

"Sorry, Tom." Jordan mumbled, blushing. I was looking at them curiously, _What was up with these two…?_

"Tucker's sorry," I said.

"Come in, guys," Jordan invitingly asked. We went in, seeing the half-eaten breakfast on the table.

I asked, "Oh, you're having breakfast?"

"Yup, yup!" Jordan replied. Knowing Tucker, he'd probably ask Jordan for something.

"Can Tucker have some?" I said, laughing.

"Hey, I was about to ask that!" Tucker grumbled.

Jordan was laughing. "Sure, get an egg from the fridge and cook it yourself."

Tucker shook his head. "Nope, never mind. Too lazy."

I looked at Tom. He wasn't too amused having us over, like… _Oh my god, I know why. Tom likes Jordan!_

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"What was what?" Jordan replied.

"That…that thing! That left that trail of light! I assumed it was Mianite, but then I thought it was too dim to be his." Tucker said.

Suddenly, Jordan looked at Tom and Tom nodded approvingly. _Serious shit, guys…_ I thought.

"That was Ianite."

[Tom Cassell]

What were these two doing here? I seriously was having some quality time with the love of my life when these two came around and cock-blocked me.

And asked what Ianite was here for.

"That was Ianite?!" Tucker asked incredulously.

Jordan was 'yup, yup'-ing through Tucker's incredulousness.

"Wow. First time your goddess visited you, huh?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah, and she gave me this..thing." Jordan said, showing them the bracelet. I glared at Jordan, elbowing him.

_You shouldn't show these two yet. You don't know what this holds for you._ I said through my eyes.

He glared back at me. _It's my choice, Tom. Like it was your choice to trust me._

_But I knew what it can do to me!_

I sighed. Sonja was noticing my little movements to Jordan, and was showing she was suspicious of something.

Tucker was marveling at the bracelet and Sonja was eyeing me. _Sonja, please tell me you don't know about it…_

"This is cool, Jordan!" Tucker said. "But…what can it do?"

"I don't know yet, but it's pretty to look at." Jordan said, truthfulness in his voice.

"I agree. The gems look like what I'd want on a ring." Sonja commented.

I was impatient. "Alright, that's enough of it." I grabbed Jordan's hand away, my wrist touching the bracelet. Suddenly I was burned and I was shaking my wrist off.

"What the fuck?" Tucker asked.

"Shit." I said, looking at Jordan. He was a face full of horror, and Ianite's words came back to me.

_Keep your hands away from Jordan._ Ianite whispered.

I looked at Jordan's eyes. He seriously was fearing something. Maybe fearing that my secret will go out. I sunk my head and got up, rubbing my wrist. "I have to go. See you later, Jordan."

I dashed past Sonja and Tucker, then slid through the open doors.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for inactivity, if anybody followed. I've been pretty sick for almost a week and probably will be for most of January to mid-February. But anyways, here is the second installment to my series; I hope you've enjoyed it. Side note, I post a lot more often on my DeviantArt ( .com) and I recommend following me from there. Anyways, what do you think of this second installment? Another side note, I will most likely post week after week or maybe a bit larger interval than that, but most likely one-chapter-per-week.


End file.
